


You're Out of This World

by sherlyyoucant221Bserious



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Astronomy, Ficlet, Johnlock - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Outer Space, Romance, Stars, Tumblr, planetarium - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlyyoucant221Bserious/pseuds/sherlyyoucant221Bserious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John go on a date to a planetarium.<br/>(Idea from http://whybenedict.tumblr.com/ )</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Out of This World

        “You really don’t know anything about space?”

        John knew that to Sherlock, only some things were of importance, but space was basic knowledge! It was something that he and every other kid had learned back in primary school! Although, Sherlock wasn’t ‘every other kid’.

        “No, and I don’t care to.” Sherlock replied bluntly, setting his teacup down on the small table next to his armchair. He sat upright, dressed in one of his suits, tapping his foot in anticipation. He hadn’t had a case in days, and he was bored out of his mind.

        “I’m Sherlock Holmes, and I don’t care about anything that won’t be of importance in a case.” John mimicked. “I don’t care if the sun goes round the moon or round and round the garden like a teddy bear!”

        John, who was in a maroon colored jumper and jeans, suddenly seemed angry. He paced around the empty space in their living room, flailing his arms about as he mimicked the detective.

        “Why can’t you just try to learn about space?” John yelled, stopping to stand in the middle of the room. “Just try something outside of your comfort zone.”

        There was a pause, and tension hung in the air. Sherlock glared at John, whose face was red with anger.

        John walked over to stand in front of the detective’s chair and leaned down. Bending down to be at eye-level with him, he put his hands on the arms of Sherlock’s chair.

        “Please?” He begged, using his puppy-dog eyes. “Just this once?”

        “John, I’ve already done lots of things out of my comfort zone.” Sherlock replied sternly. “Being with you, for one, is something I normally would have never done.”

        John’s eyes lost a bit of their sparkle.

        “Although,” Sherlock continued. “Since you do seem to be my exception…”

        John’s eyes lit up, and he beamed with excitement.

        “Just this once.”

        “Oh yes!” John grabbed Sherlock’s face and pulled him in, planting a quick kiss on his lips before standing again. Sherlock sat forward in surprise for a few seconds. Quickly pulling himself together, he stood and grabbed his coat, following his boyfriend out the door.

        In front of 221 Baker Street, John began attempting to hail a cab.

        “Do you remember that planetarium we visited during one of our ‘adventures?’” John asked Sherlock, who emerged from the building and closed the door behind him.

        “Yes. I do.” Sherlock responded as a yellow cab pulled up to the curb.

        John hurried him into the cab, and off they went through the streets of London.

        John and Sherlock stood almost alone in the large, dome-shaped planetarium. It was a Monday afternoon, and other than John and Sherlock, only a few others had come to admire ‘space’.

        “And that,” John stated excitedly, pointing to one of the constellations. “Is Ursa Major.”

        He looked over at Sherlock, who simply nodded. The detective stared at the ceiling, admiring the view. Although he did not know all the names of the constellations, he seemed to identify shapes faster than anyone John had ever met. He was Sherlock Holmes, after all.

        “That one.” Sherlock responded, pointing upwards at a group of stars. “The archer.”

        “Oh yes, Sagittarius.” John answered. He and Sherlock had been playing this game for quite a bit now; Sherlock would describe the shape he saw and John would give him the name and any other information he knew about the constellation. His attempts to impress the detective did not seem to be working, yet it was still entertaining.

        “Sagittarius.” Sherlock repeated. “Haven’t I seen that somewhere before?”

        “It’s quite possible. It’s one of the Zodiac Symbols.” Upon receiving a confused look from Sherlock, John began to explain Zodiac Symbols. After he had finished, Sherlock stared at him. He may have even been slightly impressed.

        “So this is what ordinary people fill their simple minds with.” Sherlock said finally.

        John laughed, now quite used to Sherlock’s blunt and sometimes slightly offensive comments.

        “Yes, I guess it is.”

        They stood there in silence for a few seconds, looking up at the ‘stars’.

        “Oh, but you, John Watson, are anything but ordinary.” Sherlock muttered, his eyes still fixed on the ceiling. John turned to look at Sherlock, somewhat surprised. Sherlock barely said things like this, especially in public.

        Sherlock turned his head to the side to look down at John.

        “And you, Mr. Holmes,” John replied, turning towards Sherlock and grabbing the collar of his coat. Sherlock turned to face John, responding to a slight tug on his neckband. “Are out of this world.”

        John pulled Sherlock in, pulling himself up to stand on his toes as Sherlock leaned down. They stared into eachothers’ eyes for a minute, and John admired how Sherlock’s gleamed in the fake starlight.

        Then he pulled him in for a kiss.

 


End file.
